1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and a method for inspecting the optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical communication/data transmission is widely used owing to advances in communication networks and communication control devices capable of communicating at high speed and in large amounts. Typically, an optical transceiver that can bi-directionally convert electric signals and optical signals is used for connecting an optical fiber and a device. The optical transceiver includes an optical module that forms an optical path between an optical fiber and an photoelectric transducer.    [Patent Document 1]: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-20426    [Patent Document 2]: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-309113
The optical module of a related art requires a number of components and many steps to be manufactured. This leads to consumption of time and increase in manufacturing costs. For example, in the optical modules disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, requires to, fill a groove with a core material to form an optical fiber core in an optical waveguide, provide an over-clad film on the groove filled with the core material, and cure the over-clad film with ultraviolet.
Multiple lenses are provided in the optical module. However, loss of optical signals may occur if the lenses are formed at positions that deviate from their desired positions. Thus, there is a demand for an optical module that facilitates inspection for determining whether the lenses of the optical module are accurately positioned in their desired position.